A Cursed Union
by FFchick
Summary: A cursed family is merged with that of the Sohmas. They belong to the Native American Zodiac and three girls of marrying age engaged to the oldest males of the Zodiac. Prologue is up, couples depend on votes & reviews!
1. Prologue

**A Cursed Union by FFchick  
Prologue**

_A/N: Unbeta-ed. If you would like to beta, by all means, email me at eightteen year old girl stared infront of television holding a playstation controller and and was jerking around._

"What the hell are you doing Arasalla?" A boy asked from across the room.

The finally stopped when she pushed start, pausing the game. "Playing Final Fantasy Seven," She told him.

"That old game, damn, it doesn't look good on a Playstation Two," He remarked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting up. Arasalla was a woman-child of about 5'2" in height and slender build nicely curved for her build. She wore a pair of carpenter jeans, a blue-gray tanktop and wore a pair of white socks with pink tennie shoes.

"Don't get tailfeathers ruffled," The boy spoke.

"Not a bird," She muttered. "That would be Maru."

"How is your lover by the way?" The teenage boy asked.

"He is NOT my lover," She almost screamed.

"Oh admit it ookami," The boy remarked. "The family head has been in your pants."

Arasalla lost it and slapped the boy, making him crash into the wall. "If you say anything like that to me again, I will kill you, now get out!" She said pointing to the door. She didn't cry, she was pissed and went to the living room and noticed something on the table next to the game controller. It was a velvet square box, about an inch tall and five or six inches wide and she opened it. Then she noticed a most perculiar charm bracelet. It had several trinkets on the charm bracelet there were thirty seven charms on it... Those that belonged to the Celtic, Native American, and Chinese Zodiacs. "What is this about?" She said aloud.

"One would think you would know," a man spoke. He was approximately seven feet tall, he had silver-white hair in a high ponytail and intense amber eyes, not to mention he was wearing armante.

"Maru, forgive me but I have no idea what you're talking about and why aren't you in Japan?" The young girl asked.

"I have been talking about unification with the rival of this family," Maru spoke. "And we've come to an agreement pertaining to a merger between them and us. After all, the Manatu have alot to offer them."

"What do they have that can benefit us," Arasalla asked.

"I'm glad you asked my sweet she-ookami... Resources. They have more than we do, they own more than half of Japan and that's saying something." Maru told the young woman.

"So what you own a majority of Texas, California, New York, Alaska, and Nevada," Arasalla spoke.

"Very good, once their family head dies, I will be the one in control," Maru stated.

"You're marrying her?" Arasalla asked not hiding the shock.

"OF course," Maru stated approaching her. "And I've already met your intended."

Arasalla blinked for a few moments. When the thought process was operational agan she said, "No."

Maru's cold emotionless almost cracked. He pushed her on the couch and put his arms on both sides of the girl blocking an escape. "You belong to me, you are a means to end, granted your mother was a miko and passed down her power to you and you are capable of doing whatever I need done. However you will marry who I've chosen for you and you will participate in the joint mating season." He stated coldly.

"Go. To. Hell." Arasalla stated to Maru almost growling, her eyes had turned yellow and more canine-like.

Maru smirked and said, "That's my girl."

Arasalla blinked, her eyes returning to usual dark brown that was more nightlike than muddy. "What?" She asked.

"I wouldn't want you to start submitting now, you're going to meet the family yourself. First, you're going to meet with each of them and I won't tell you who your intended husband is. You will be doing this and find which is the polar opposite and figure out who belongs to who... But I'll give you this... The males are matched with younger females. So you can narrow it down my sweet Arasalla."

The girl rolled her eyes and snapped, "I am not yours. And the name is ARAS! A-R-A-S you stupid falcon!"

Maru walked out the door, loving the rage coming from the ookami. It just was always nice to have a defying female, he pitied the fiance.

Aras stared at the video game and noticed a plane ticket, it was for the personal plane that belonged to Maru. "Maybe it won't be so bad, I'm probably engaged to the Inu... Oh crap and I bet he's a nenphomaniac," She grumbled not liking this at all.

Suddenly she heard the phone ring and jumped over the couch and ran to the cordless and pushed talk and suddenly heard ranting.

"I can't believe that S.O.B.! He just said I had to marry some prick he picked out!" The ranting voice of Maya yelled. She was the trout in their family and was very proud of that and her independence, all the females were.

"Aya, calm down, you're not the only one, so am I," Aras spoke rather softly and heard nothing. "I'm sure so is Liz and I'm sure she's panicking, do you have your plane ticket."

"Yeah," Aya said.

"Good," Aras said softly. "Pack up, we don't have much of a choice in this, you know what will happen if we defy Maru's order on this, do you want him to hurt any of our siblings or cousins? You never know we might like our fiances. I'll get some intel tonight on the Sohmas if I can... Will that ease your rage?" She asked softer.

"Of course," Aya said with a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Okay, I'll have the limousine pick you up tomorrow, and don't worry if you get a jerk, I will beat the tar out of him and then there will be no fiance. 'Kay?" Aras asked.

"You're a godsend," Aya stated.

There was silence. Aya hung up.

Aras left the comfort of the living room and grabbed her car keys and left and locked up the house and went to a black jeep with an ookami painted on both sides. She began to drive until she came into town to a small white house with a white picket fense. She parked her car infront of the house and saw a tomboy-ish girl sitting on a bench near the door on the porch crying. "Hey," She called to the girl.

The girl looked up to Aras and wiped the tears away. "Hi," She said.

"He engaged you too, Liz?" Aras asked.

Liz just nodded.

Aras went to her cousin and hugged her. "It'll be okay," She said.

Liz broke away and said, "No it won't, I'm being sent away far away from the family! Away from you and Aya and Ittetsumono and all the others!"

Aras could see Liz was shaking really bad and knew this wasn't good and saw she was deathly pale. She grabbed Liz's arms and said, "Me and Aya are going with you. We were talked to today. Tomorrow we're all going to Japan and we'll stay together and get to know our husbands to be... Okay?" She asked.

Liz didn't hear anything, she collapsed.

Aras panicked by getting her older cousin in the house and to the loveseat and noticed the dinner untouched. It was a hamburger, coke, and fries. The very thing that Liz needed right now. So she grabbed the burger and told Liz, "Hey you have to wake up. Not going to have you sick on me." She was deathly worried.

Liz woke up and said, "I don't feel so hot." She attempted to eat and was able to eat the burger as Aras sit with her. "Thanks," She said.

"Man, well your future husband better take good care of you... I bet he's the dragon and they're usually doctors huh?" Aras stated knowing a little about the family they were to integrate into.

"Do you think he'll be kind?" Liz asked weakly.

Aras took a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and said, "He better be. You deserve that."

"But I won't get that I'll probably be married off to the snake as I am a serpent," Liz admitted.

"Think you can handle a flamboyant serpent?" Aras asked watching over her cousin.

"Possibly," Liz said looking happier. Only Aras could help Liz cheer up.

"You know whoever he is, I'm sure they'll take good care of you. Pretty soon you'll prefer their company to mine." Aras said softly.

"Doubt that, my fiance will probably will be unnerving," Liz stated. "And make me wear a dress."

"Well eat and I'll help you pack for the trip, if we need anything more, we can always buy the stuff," Aras said noticing her stomach was rumbling.

"Let's order a pizza," Liz upped and said. "A large pizza with lots and lots of veggies and cheese on it!"

Aras laughed, this was the side Aras liked of Liz, the spontaneous hyper girl opposed to the girl that was quiet and depressed.

_--end of prologue--_

_

* * *

Next Time: Chapter One! Meeting The Three_

A/N: IF you're wondering, this is not a self-insertion but it does have plenty OC that have been thought of. I**f you have any thoughts on who should be with who, please vote when you review!** OBTW, Manatu is not their last name, I'm still trying to find a good name for them. Manatu (sp?) means spirits of the earth, it's basically a name like the Jyumoushi (sp?). Also another note, my mom has a tendancy to have her blood sugar drop so low that she needs it back up... A hamburger does help because of the meat and cheese. This is my first Fruit Basket fic.

Aras(alla) (ookami/wolf)  
(E)Liz(abeth) (serpent)  
(M)Aya (trout)  
Ittetsumono (Owl)  
Maru (Falcon-Family Head)  
Akito (Sohma Family Head)  
Ayame (snake)  
Hatori (dragon)  
Hatsharu (cow)  
Hiro (sheep)  
Kagura (swine/pig)  
Kisa (tiger)  
Kiyo (cat)  
Momiji (rabbit)  
Ritsu (Monkey)  
Shigure (Dog/Inu)  
Tohru  
Yuki (rat)


	2. Chapter One

**A Cursed Union by FFchick  
Chapter One

* * *

**

Maya, Liz, and Aras had spent several hours on the jet of Maru's. None of them had really spoken, obvious at their nervousness.

Maya had spent her time reading over the print outs over the family they were marrying and almost drooled at the three that were possibly their fiances. "Aras, is it possible that Maru could be doing us a favor?" She asked.

Liz handled Maya a rag as a joke.

"No," Aras said staring out a window. "He wants to take over the family and be richer," She stated. "As he told me... We're means to an end."

Liz looked at the printouts of the younger kids and her only thought was someone new to play with. Liz was so much like a child sometimes, might of been because no one played with her as a child.

"Then why are you just taking it? Really Aras, this isn't like you!" Maya exclaimed.

"Because my kid brother will die if I don't, do you think I want my eight year old brother to die? No, so I'll marry whoever it is that I have to if it's possible and after we get married, Chris will move wherever it's decided and have a stable family life." Aras exclaimed.

Liz took the papers from Maya and went through them and looked at the Dog. "Huh, he's a writer like you and loyal," She stated trying to calm what was going on. It was dangerous to upset Aras, especially when it came down to taking care of Chris who luckily hadn't inherited the curse. Then again, the curse wasn't really a curse anymore. It was pretty much broken, they could hug the opposite sex without anything happening and that was good.

Aras took the paper and looked at the picture and said, "He's not horrible looking... He's a novelist, not a poet." She read up on them like her cousins were doing. "What did your moms say when they found out?" She asked them.

"Mom went ballistic, she and dad got out the shotguns," Aya stated. "It was funny to watch."

Liz's mother being the mommy dearist she was... "She wasn't happy, she said I didn't deserve it."

"Then it proves you do deserve it," Aras stated. "Ittetsumo has offered to asassinate her on a multitude of occassions."

Liz and Aya smiled, they had a weird family and often enough, someone would say something off and it would ease everyone.

An attendent asked what they all wanted to eat, they aggreed, cheese burgers was the best thing. After all they were hungry and Liz being hungry was sometimes a good thing. It meant she eats now, no passing out later. They ate and had soft drinks and continued to talk and argue.

It had been a day since the Sohmas had been informed about Akito's choice with the merger. Now she had informed who was going to marry soon: Shingure, Hatori, and Ayame. They didn't take it so well but they knew they couldn't fight it, what was worst was, that the women they were to marry, one of them barely out of highschool, the second barily in college, and the third was the only one in her twenties. All they knew was that they were engaged to three girls who like Jyumoushi were a cursed zodiac but not sure which, only that their intended were polar opposites to them.

Now Ayame was talking about the perfect wedding dress for his bride to be to wear. For the last hour he had stated how one of his designs would have the bride wearing his favorite masterpiece. Now Hatori was rubbing the bridge where his forehead and nose met, a rather large headache was already hitting him. He did not like this, a teenager to be engaged to and he knew nothing of this bride to be, only that she was cursed.

Shingure was smiling like a fool and holding a book, a red hardback book that seemed relatively new. On the cover in bright gold letter was entitled "Spirits of the Earth" by Aras Aragoth. On the back was a photograph of Aras. He tossed the book to Hatori, "Meet fiance number one."

Hatori looked at the book and the image of the teenager and took in her appearance. The mini biography stated she was seventeen years old and had a younger sibling. She had been writing poetry for two years when it started with an assignment from a teacher and grew into an obsession. She was orphaned at a young age and spends her time with her elder cousins on a daily basis: Aya & Liz.

It wasn't two minutes and Ayame was looking over the girl in the photo. She had intense eyes, even if the photo was black and white and raven hair in two little buns on either side of her head. The girl wore jeans, a white tanktop and was barefoot sitting on a deck infront of her house. He wanted to meet this Aya that was her friend figured that this girl was his intended... The Aya not the girl on the cover, most definitely Shingure's.

The flight attendent put a book beside Aras. Aras picked it up and figured to start reading it. She knew at once, it was almost a harloquin.

"Whacha reading?" Aya asked. She didn't get an answer.

Liz got out of her seat and read the cover just to see what on god's green earth she was reading and read the author's name and smirked. "She's reading the Dog's book," She said sitting back down and almost chuckling.

"Oh," was all Aya could say.

"Maru is slipping I think," Aras said as she was still reading. "He wanted us to figure out who we're engaged to but I think it's fairly obvious. We're engaged basically by the most similiar animal we are to, and we're completely different than." She explained.

"That's a load of crock," Aya stated. "You're both writers, you're both canines."

"Same but different," Liz stated.

"Maybe you should show the snake your drawings," Aras stated looking up from her graphic novel.

Liz instantly blushed and said, "I don't think so. He probably would not like them."

Aya grabbed the sketchbook by Liz's foot and started flipping through the pages of endless fashion designs and found a lingerie drawing and a PJs drawing that was highly revealing. " I think you should show him this!" She stated.

Liz's face now resembled the color of a tomato.

Aras looked up and giggled. She couldn't help it, she loved her cousins and their antics, however Liz never seemed seemed to enjoy it at first. Aras however went back to her book that she was reading as she was greatly interested in it.

"What's it about?" Liz asked Aras.

"Something a bit more graphic than those Harloquin novels you read," Aras said as she continued to read.

Maya smirked and counted to three with her fingers and on clock work.

"Can I read it when you're done?" Liz asked, she may of looked like a tomboy but she was still loved graphic novels, they were her favorites. After all she never really experienced anything like that before and it kept her imagination thorough.

"Sure, maybe we can get you some graphic novels at a bookshop," Aras said still reading the book. She enjoyed the book, after all there was some history to that and she enjoyed history. "I think you'll more than enjoy this. But I get to read it first."

"Aya..." Liz said in a whiny voice. "Aras is tormenting me," She said and then let out a laugh.

"Am not, she started it!" Aras said getting into childish mode.

Aya rubbed the bridge where her nose and forehead met, she was getting a headache. 'I swear they do this to torment me,' She thought to herself. Aya was twenty years old and knew she didn't need this stress about marriage. Aya was sure none of them did but like always the serpent and wolf would make a game of it... The let's see if the fish will break under pressure.

"Aww I think mommy needs a nap," Aras said sounding like a four year old. She then talked normal, "Don't worry we'll be there in an thirty minutes."

"You have to wear make up," Aya stated to Liz.

"Hell no," Liz stated. "No makeup for this serpent."

Aya looked to Aras who had the book infront of her face, trying to pretend she was deeply into the reading material that she didn't see Aya's looks. "That goes for you too," Aya told Aras.

"No thanks, when do dogs wear make up and if you put anything like that near me I'll bite off your limbs," Aras spoke blatently.

"Oh come on," Aya said taking out some asperin and took it with a bottle of water.

Aras said, "No... Hello we're still teenagers, we should not be worrying about this, this is an arranged marriage, we're not trying to draw them in. We're there to meet them, I'm supposed to find out who's with who."

"That sucks," Aya stated. "IF you wear makeup, I won't tell them about what people have been saying about you being Maru's whore."

Aras literally growled, she really hated Maru at this point and went a little bag next to her purse and put on some light makeup that you couldn't even tell. "You say anything about me remotely connected to Maru other than the obvious, I will tell your future husband every little dirty secret you have." The voice was cold, she wasn't threatening, she was promising.

"Liz?" Aya asked.

"You can tell him anything you want about me," Liz stated. "I maybe nineteen years old but you can't blackmail me," She stated

That was when the plane landed. Aras put her new book in her purse, sorta hanging out. She sorta froze for a minute. "I can't do this," She said.

Maya knew what this was, panic attack. "Yes you can, you're just meeting someone new and I doubt they're outside waiting for us, they're probably at home," She stated knowing that Arasalla thought of this more seriously than anyone else... Even if she was a big joker at times.

Liz sighed and said, "Maybe we should of refused."

"Like Aras said, he would of blackmailed us... I get to keep my daughter alive, Aras keeps her brother alive..." She said. It was a well known fact that Aya had a little girl and that she was staying in Japan for the time being, she was barely four years old, having been the what happens during mating season, their thirdteenth in the zodiac, the Kitsune or Fox.

"How is she?" Liz said.

"From what Kuma told me, my little Kit is doing fine... And I'll get to see her and take her wherever we're going to live." Maya stated.

* * *

I'm suprised no one has voted yet. Hmm. Please vote who you think who should be with who!

Thank you my two reviewers **Furubaluver** & **RejoiceTheFallen**!


End file.
